Times Like These
by mandakinss
Summary: Takes place after 4.10. What happened when Lucas opened his eyes?. Two Part LP Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Now, I am not a writer, I'm a reader, but since I read so many fanfic, I figured, Why not attempt to write my own? And the fact that no one, or at least not that I know of, ever wrote a fic about what happened after Lucas opened his eyes after 4.10 .. I started imagining what happened, and here's what I came up with. Its purely Peyton/Leyton centric, but involves all characters. So, tell me what you think... and go easy on me... please?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters but if I did, LP would be together for the rest of the show, and there would be NO BL.

(Tree Hill Memorial Hospital)

Hospitals. Peyton Sawyer hated them with a passion, Ever since she lost her mother, in this same hospital, all those years ago. Today she found herself in a similar situation.

_Flashback_

_"I love you Lucas, I'm in love with you"_

_"Oh"_

_"Nice shot"_

_"Nice legs"_

_"It's you"_

_"What?"_

_"It's you, the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you Peyton"_

_End Flashback_

Yes, it was just last night that Peyton Sawyer's dream came true. The boy she'd been in love with since junior year, maybe even before that, had admitted his love for her and Peyton couldn't have been happier. Although now, she would give anything to be back in that gym, kissing Lucas, hoping this was all a terrible dream. God she could kill Lucas right now for not taking his medication, but unfortunately she might not have to, he may already be dying. Her boyfriend, and one of her best friends, Haley were in the hospital and there was nothing Peyton could do about it. Haley was hit by a car, driven by a bookie that Nathan made arrangements with and failed to comply with those arrangements and Lucas after seeing Haley lying there, lifeless, collapsed. Now, unbeknownst to Peyton, Lucas, who suffers from a genetic heart defect, didn't take his meds before the game, and it was now catching up to him.

Last night was quite possibly the best night of Peyton's life. After the game, they all met at Karen's Cafe and after sneaking to the back for a quick make out session, Lucas agreed to meet Peyton back at her house later for, let's just say, a trip down memory lane. And she and Brooke were on the road to recovery with their friendship. But, you see, Peyton's life rarely went as she wanted it to. While waiting for Lucas, Peyton got a message, via Brooke Davis, that Lucas and Haley were in the hospital. Peyton's heart sunk.

After that it was all a blur to her. Going to the hospital, seeing Nathan, seeing Lucas, hearing that he suffered a heart attack and may not wake up. Peyton's life went from great to horrible in less than three hours. Now Peyton found herself silently praying that they would be okay.

When Peyton's life didn't go as planned, she found herself going to the record store to see if maybe, just maybe, music could guide her. And it did, with a little help from Max, the store owner. She then decided that if music could help her, maybe it could help Lucas, and seeing as Lucas was always saving her, she thought it was just the right time for her to save him for a change.

Peyton never left Lucas' side. And she continued to pray and hope everything would be okay, but things didn't seem to change. And just then, Lucas' eyes shot open. He looked around, a tad confused, until he saw the curly blonde that stole his heart curled up in a chair beside his bed. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. But, he really wanted her to wake up. He touched her hair softly and she started to stir.

Peyton felt something touch her, and she immediately started to wake up, and when she did she was met with a set of piercing blue eyes. Those eyes belonged to none other than Lucas Scott.

"Hey you" whispered Lucas, still a bit groggy.

"Oh my god" was all Peyton could mutter at that very moment, she was shocked, and relieved and unbelievably happy all at the same time. Peyton stood from her chair and rushed to Lucas' side and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, I thought you were never going to wake up, I was so scared Lucas" Peyton said all at once, and started to tear up.

"Hey, its okay, I'm fine. Its all going to be okay now" He soothed, rubbing her back. Peyton suddenly pulled back and slapped his arm.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for" Lucas asked

"For scaring the crap out of me, and for being an ass and not taking your meds, I mean did you even think of what would happen if anything happened to you?! Did you think about your mother, or Nathan or Haley? Or ME? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Peyton said, in a slightly raised voice.

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it, but I had to do everything I could to win that game, for the team and for Whitey. Forgive me?" Lucas said.

"You're lucky I love you." teased Peyton while resting her head on Lucas' chest.

"I love you too" Lucas said. Peyton turned to look at him, and smiled.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, I just ... hearing you say that you love me ..." Peyton said. Lucas cut her off.

"I do love you Peyton, with all my heart... even if my heart isn't in the best shape right now."

Peyton punched him lightly.

"Too soon?" Lucas asked.

"Too soon" Peyton answered.

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, she was stable when I went to see her a few hours ago." Peyton answered.

"Oh my god I have to tell everyone you're awake! I forgot, God you're mom is a wreck. Um... okay, just… stay there I'm going to get someone"

"Yeah, Peyton I don't think I'm going anywhere" Lucas said while laughing

"Shut up" Peyton said as she walked out the door to get a nurse.

As soon as they heard, everyone rushed in to see Lucas, but was stopped by a doctor who had to check his vitals and everything, so they were asked to wait. When he finished up, everyone was allowed in. Brooke, Karen, Nathan, even Whitey piled into the small room, followed by Peyton.

"Oh thank God you're okay" Karen said as she rushed over to hug her son.

"Yeah I am okay, thanks to Peyton" He said while hugging his mother.

"You scared the hell out of us Lucas" Brooke said while giving a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah man you really did" Nathan said.

"Sorry guys, but I'm okay now, no worries" Lucas said. "How's Haley?"

"She woke up about an hour ago, she's sleeping now." Nathan answered.

"You got some nerve son. Lying to us like that, putting you're life in jeopardy, all for a stupid game."

"Nice to see you too Whitey." Lucas joked at Whitey's last statement.

"This is no joking matter."

"Okay, okay I surrender, jeez guys lighten up, all I did was have a heart attack."

He felt another slap on the arm from the other side of the bed, coming from Peyton accompanied by a glare.

"Well son, despite your stupid choices, I am glad to see you in one piece." Whitey said.

"Yeah , we all are" Brooke added.

"Okay I think Lucas could use some rest now, so we'll see you later" said Karen

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room, Peyton stayed behind.

"Hey Peyt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me to see Haley?"

"You really think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, I really need to see her and Nathan"

"Okay"

Peyton helped him into the wheelchair and wheeled him to Haley's room. As they went down the hall towards her room, they saw Nathan walking out the door.

"Hey, I was just going to get you guys, Haley was asking for you." Nathan said.

"Ah well, saved you a trip" Peyton responded with a chuckle.

"How's she doin'?" Lucas asked, genuinely concerned about the girl who is, and has been his best friend ever since he could remember.

"She's doing better, she's awake now, come on" Nathan said, as he walked into Haley's room, Lucas and Peyton in tow.

They entered Haley's room and saw her lying there, bruised and broken.

"Hey buddy" Luke said

"Hey Luke" Haley greeted as she tried to sit up, but considering the extent of her injuries, it wasn't an easy task, she grimaced in pain. "Ah.. ouch"

"Take it easy Hales." Lucas said as he saw the pain on her face "Not as easy as it looks Luke." Haley said, getting a tad frustrated with her current condition.

"God I'm so glad you're okay" Luke said, after a moment, while tears formed in his eyes.

"Yeah, you too. Although you're a jackass." Haley said, slightly glaring at Lucas.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Lucas said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you are. Nathan told me what you did, what the hell was going through that complex brain of yours? Huh? God you can be so stupid sometimes I swear to..."

"Okay Haley, I get it, I'm stupid." Lucas said, cutting her off before she could find more adjectives to insult him with.

"...just don't you **ever** do anything like that again, you hear me?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, glad thats all cleared up" Haley said, causing Lucas to laugh

"You are okay, right? I mean you're taking your meds again and everythings fine and dandy?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So.. uh I see you and Peyton are getting along nicely." Haley commented, noticing how he was looking at Peyton before, pure love in his eyes.

"You noticed?"

"Dude, please, you were practically drooling over her." Haley said laughing.

Lucas laughed "Yes we are getting along wonderfully."

"Well its about damn time."

"Thats exactly what Nathan said. I guess we did take a while to find each other, but I'm glad we did."

"You look happy."

"I am Hales, for once in my life, I really truely am." Lucas said, watching Peyton through the window in the door.

A moment of silence passed between them, before Lucas spoke up again.

"How are you Hales, really?" Lucas asked

"Really? I can't move, I can barely walk, I feel like shit, my head is killing me ... so yeah I'm just peachy." Haley said with extreme sarcasm.

"Glad to hear it." Lucas said with a soft laugh. "You're going to be okay, Hales, I know it, you're ...you and you're a very strong person, believe it or not."

"Thanks Luke." Haley said smiling. "I guess I am going to be okay, I mean nothings permanently damaged, just have to do some physical therapy crap and I'm home free, so yeah I... We are okay." Haley said, looking down, putting a hand to her stomach and Lucas smiled.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Nathan slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Well, at least this ordeal is over with" Peyton said

"Yeah, for this week at least" Nathan joked

"God! What is it with you Scott men and jokes during crisis?"

"Sorry?" Nathan answered

"Sorry Nate, I guess I'm just a little high strung at the moment." Peyton answered

"That's understandable" Nathan said.

"How about you Nathan, how are you holding up? Peyton asked with concern

"I'm okay, I mean as good as can be expected, but I guess I just have to tell myself, they're both okay and everything's going to be fine, but I just don't feel that way." Nathan said

"Why not?" Peyton said

"If I say something right now, can you promise not to say anything to anyone, at least not until I do it myself?"

"Of course Nate"

"The guy that hit Haley, he was aiming for me." Nathan said.

"Oh my god" Peyton said with shock written all over her face,

"I made a deal with him, he gave me some money if I would shave a few points off a game or two, and then he told me to lose the championship, and I agreed, and then Luke found out, and ..."

"Wait a second... this is why Lucas didn't take his meds? God Nathan how could you be so stupid? He could have died!"

"I didn't think he wouldn't take his meds because of it! ... God I .. I know I-I- screwed up, but I was stuck, he threatened me and Haley, what was I going to do?"

"Oh Nathan .." Peyton said, realizing how upset Nathan really was. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"Its okay, I guess I deserve it." Nathan answered, looking at the floor.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Honestly Peyton, I have no idea. I mean, if I-" Nathan stopped when he heard the door open. He saw Lucas re-emerging from Haley's room

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Uh nothing much, just passing time" Peyton interjected before Nathan could speak

"Well, I figured I should let Haley rest, and probably rest myself too"

"Yeah, good idea man" Nathan replied

"Okay, well talk to you later Nate, come on Luke lets get back to your room"

"Bye guys" Nathan said with a wave and a greatful nod to Peyton.

"Bye" Lucas said.

When they got back to Lucas' room, Peyton helped him get settled.

"Well, I guess I should let you get some sleep"

"You should, but you're not going anywhere" Lucas said as he pulled Peyton onto the bed with him

"I'm glad you're okay." Peyton said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Me too"

Peyton hit him again. "Okay now what the hell was that for, this hitting thing is getting a little out of hand Ms. Sawyer?"

"Just a warning, if you ever, and I mean ever, do anything like this again and almost die, I will be forced to kill you." Peyton stated while glaring straight into Lucas' eyes.

"M'am yes M'am. I promise, I could never leave you anyway, you're clearly a mess without me" Lucas said, in a joking matter.

"Still too soon Luke"

"Okay, okay I get it, just don't hit me again."

"Deal." Peyton said.

"Now come here" Lucas said as he pulled her into a tight embrace, and Peyton rested her head on Lucas' shoulder and placed a hand over his heart. The two soon drifted to sleep listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

And it was at that very moment when Peyton Sawyer realized that though life sometimes sucks beyond the telling of it, the times like these make it all worth while.

And its times like these that you learn to live again.


	2. Chapter 2

This next chapter is kind of a continuation, but also a oneshot in its own.

Peyton Sawyer hated hospitals so this day was one of the best for her, because both Lucas and Haley were being released. Lucas with a clean bill of health, except for some activity restrictions and Haley with a few bruises and a stylish pair of crutches. Karen went to pick up the two, along with Peyton and Nathan. The five of them walked out of that hospital, for what hoped to be the last time. Peyton went with Lucas and Karen to their house and Nathan and Haley took their car back to their apartment.

Lucas and Peyton walked hand in hand through Lucas' front door with Karen leading the way.

"Home sweet home" Lucas said as he walked through his front door for the first time in almost a week.

"How's it feel to be back Luke?" Peyton asked, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

"Amazing. I never thought I'd miss this dump so much"

"I heard that!" Karen yelled from the kitchen causing Lucas and Peyton to chuckle as they walked toward the kitchen

"Sorry mom, you know I was kidding"

"Yeah yeah, well since this dump doesn't come for free, I have to get back to work, so I'll see you two later … and uh, try to keep the activity to a minimum" Karen said with a wink as she walked toward the door

"Of course Mother dear, uhm how about we meet you there later for dinner?"

"Sure, I'm going to have to feed you sooner or later" Karen replied

"Well ya know I am your only son, so it would be nice of you"

"I get it Luke, now I've got to go. Bye Luke, bye Peyton"

"Bye Karen" Peyton said

"Ah thank god she's gone!" Lucas said while pulling Peyton in and lightly attacking her lips with his own. Peyton immediately pulled away

"What's wrong Peyt?" asked Lucas with genuine concern

"Nothing"

"Really? That's a whole lot of nothing then, come on you can talk to me you know that right?"

"Of course I do"

"Then what is it?"

"Ugh, its nothing… its stupid"

"Talk to me" pleaded Lucas

"I just … I don't know … the last time I kissed you, you had a heart attack and I don't want to do anything to hurt you, I mean, everybody leaves me and I can't …I just can't lose you too" Peyton rambled

"You're not going to lose me Peyton, I told you this before, I can't and I won't leave you" Lucas said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to comfort her

"You promise?"

"I promise" Lucas answered. God he loved this girl. "Want to get it in writing?" Lucas added seeing that Peyton wasn't relieved.

"I probably should considering everyone that tells me they aren't going to leave me does anyway and …"

Lucas then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, cutting her off mid sentence. After a few seconds he pulled away. Peyton had a dazed look on her face as she also pulled back, still staring at his lips.

"And what?" Lucas asked

"Huh? Was I saying something?" she answered, causing Lucas to laugh.

"I told you before and I will keep telling you this until it gets through that thick but beautiful head of yours, I am not going anywhere, you're going to be stuck with me forever Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

"I think I'll manage. Now, where were we?" she asked while pulling Lucas in for another kiss, this time with more passion.

Before the two knew it, hands and lips were roaming and things were getting heated up in the kitchen. Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas neck and deepened the kiss while Lucas' hands started making their way up the back of her shirt, caressing the small of her back. Lucas broke the kiss, and stared into her eyes for a brief moment before moving lower to her neck. His actions made Peyton moan softly. His kissed his way from her jawline to her pulse point, which was beating rapidly, to the crook of her neck and her collarbone which was exposed due to the spaghetti strap tank she was wearing. This sent shivers down Peyton's spine. She thought to herself enough is enough and decided to turn the table on him. She removed her arms from around his neck and started to lift up his shirt feeling the toned muscles of his chest and back before discarding his shirt completely. He stole this opportunity to hoist her up onto the kitchen counter and begin his attack on her neck and lips again. She kissed him, and then made her way down, kissing his neck, jaw and throat. Just as things were getting steamed up, there was a brief knock on the door and then it opened revealing Brooke Davis, who was not expecting to see the sight before her. Peyton and Lucas quickly pulled away and Peyton hopped off the counter, subtly wiping her mouth.

"Hey Brooke" greeted Lucas, laughing slightly at the awkward moment, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, I was just coming by to see how you were, and clearly you're better then ever, so I'm just going to go" And with that, Brooke left, before either could get a word in, silently kicking herself for not waiting for the door to be answered.

"Well… that was…" Peyton said, clearly at loss for words

"Yeah…" apparently words were not a strong suit for the pair at this moment.

"This is a sign" Peyton said, out of the blue

"A what?"

"A sign. Like a higher power is trying to tell us that we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what? Making out like most couples do? Couples younger than us even?"

"No… maybe … I don't know, I just feel like whenever we do something to this effect something or someone ruins it"

"Okay, Peyt, you think way to much for a seventeen year old."

"I have a lot of time on my hands."

"I can see that, now why don't we try to occupy some of that time in my room, where theres a lock on the door?"

"You are such a guy sometimes, I swear, could you for once try thinking above the waist Luke?"

"Wait a second, when did this become rag on Lucas day?"

"I'm not ragging, I'm just … I don't know what I'm doing actually, I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"I know you and Brooke have been officially broken up for a while now and she's moved on-"

"And so have I, with a gorgeous blonde with amazing legs, you might know her, goes by the name of Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas said, causing Peyton to blush slightly

"Yeah, but I cant help shake the feeling that Brooke isn't all that okay with this"

"She gave us her blessing, she's the reason I came to my senses and told you how I felt at the game"

"She did?"

"Yeah she did. She made me see who I really wanted to be with, and it was you. And these past few days have helped me truly realize that I never loved Brooke as much as I love you, that I was just hiding with Brooke and I settled for her because I thought you weren't interested anymore, but the truth is that I never stopped loving you. Don't get me wrong, Brooke's great, but she's not you" Lucas said

Peyton didn't know what to say "I don't know what to say … I love you so much Lucas. And I know what you just said, you meant but I still think Brooke isn't exactly on the band wagon with us."

"Okay, Peyt, I know she's your friend, and she's mine too, but quite frankly I don't give a damn what she thinks about us, because I know that you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." Lucas said causing Peyton's heart to skip a beat.

"And also, when I was unconscious, do you know what kept me alive? What kept me wanting to come back and not give up?" Peyton shook her head "It was you Peyt, I knew I had to come back and tell you that I am completely and madly in love with you Peyton Sawyer" Lucas said with complete certainty while Peyton just stared at him.

"Peyt?"

"Wow, again you leave me at loss for words. Twice in one day Scott. Well … that's good to know, because I am in love with you too Lucas Eugene Scott"

"Oh god, who told you my middle name?"

"It was on the paperwork they gave your mom to fill out at the hospital"

"Remind me to murder the receptionist that gave them to you later"

"Oh its not that bad Luke"

"Well don't go spreading it around"

"Will do, now where were we?"

"Hmm I think we were right about … here" Lucas said as he leaned in a captured her lips with his.

"You know, I forgot what an amazing kissing you were" Peyton said in between kisses

"Well, your about to get reminded"

"Sounds perfect"

The two soon found themselves falling onto Lucas' bed. Peyton hit the bed first, and Lucas rolled on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Peyton's hands made their way across Lucas' back, up to his face and around to his chest. Lucas was concentrating on Peyton's neck, nibbling on her ear, which he knew drove her crazy. Peyton brought his face back to hers and kissed him on the lips with more passion than ever. Getting caught up in the moment, Lucas began to make his way lower and lower stopping to plant a kiss wherever he saw fit on Peyton's body. All her senses rushing back to her, Peyton decided to stop this before it went any further. She pulled Lucas back up to her so they were eye level with each other.

"What now? Did someone walk in without me knowing?" Lucas asked confused by her actions.

"No, I just … I don't want to rush things, I mean we just got together a week ago, and I really want our first time to be special, and now it all feels rushed and I know rushing is never good, I mean I rushed into my relationship with Nathan and look where that got me-"

"I get it, although I would really like to continue, I understand." Lucas said as Peyton nodded.

"Thanks Luke"

"The pleasure was all mine, really. And I want this to last too." Lucas said. "This uh no sex policy, when exactly is that going to change?"

"And again I say you are such a guy."

"Its not my fault, blame mother nature. Seriously though…"

"Lucas, do you really think I'm just going to look at a calendar, point to a date and say 'okay this is when we're going to do it'? Didn't think so, it'll happen when it happens, we'll both know when the right time is, don't worry"

"Easy for you to say"

"You think its easy for me to not jump you right now just because I'm a girl?"

"Not necessarily, I mean I know I'm irresistible and all-"

Peyton cut him off with a kiss

"Shut up. Though you do kinda get cute when you ramble"

"As if I weren't cute before"

"Of course, you're adorable all the time." Peyton said teasingly. She loved how he flirted, and flashed her that infamous Scott grin that would make any girl weak in the knees.

"I love you" Lucas said

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"Okay, I'm going to stop before this turns into a bickering match" Peyton said.

"Good idea, now come here" Lucas said while pulling Peyton down on the bed with him. The two were now snuggled together on Lucas' bed. Lucas on his side, and Peyton in the same position, facing her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Peyton Sawyer had a boy friend, one that she loved with all her heart. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Peyton spoke.

"Did you ever think you would be here right now? With me?"

"Not really, I mean you hated me just two years ago."

"I never hated you, I just didn't know you."

"Yeah, well now you do and I'm glad you do."

"Me too, its just all so surreal. I mean, two years ago we hardly knew each other and now here we are on you're bed, together, exclusively, and we know everything there is to know about each other."

"I know, it is. I used to fantasize about this moment."

Peyton looked up at him "What?" she asked while laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah, I used to watch you, everyday. Driving into the parking lot, going to you're locker, everyday you used to look in the mirror, fix your hair and then scrunch your nose and slam the door shut. Then Nathan would pull you aside into an empty room, yeah that I did not fantasize about."

"Oh god" Peyton said, almost embarrassed. "Why did you watch me?"

"Because I knew there was a story behind those eyes of yours, I knew you weren't with Nathan because he was great guy, because he was an ass, I knew there had to be something you were hiding, and that inside you were probably an amazing person. Plus, you have great legs. Now from up close, they may seem a little chickeny, but from where I was, they were pretty amazing." Peyton punched him lightly

"Such a guy. And I don't think that's much of a compliment."

"Oh trust me, it is." Lucas said. He took pride in his flirting, especially when it came to Peyton, he loved torturing her.

"Still, did you think during our first 'conversation' if that's what you want to call it, or even the first time I kissed you that you would be here right now"

"Yes I did. Maybe not this soon, but I knew, ever since you almost killed me with you're reckless driving habits, ever since that first kiss, ever since the first time I talked to you when I towed your car, ever since I submitted your art, ever since the motel, that I was going to be with you one day, that I was going to be the one to break down those walls of yours and find my way into your heart." And that was the third time today that Lucas left Peyton speechless, so when words fail, show your emotion through a kiss, a simple yet passionate kiss. And that's exactly what Peyton did.

"And you succeeded in your mission, because you did find your way into my heart and your always going to be there, no matter what happens to either one of us. I am going to love you forever Lucas Scott."

"I will always love you too Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"My middle name is prettier." Peyton teased

"Yeah yeah rub it in some more Peyt, nice way to ruin the moment."

"Me? Ruin? Nah"

Peyton kissed Lucas again, and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. Before they knew it, they fell asleep, happily and in love. True love was new for Peyton, she had never truly felt this way for someone before. Lucas was right, he did break down her walls, and he was in her heart, and always would be. Peyton planned on loving him forever, no matter what happens. Peyton was happy. For once in her seventeen years of life, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was truly happy, and even more, she was in love.


End file.
